Tears : a Dramione story
by Error111999
Summary: Bataille post-finale. Hermione et Draco se sentent attirés par l'autre, mais leur relation est impossible n'est-ce pas ? Dramione. Après la bataille, dernière année à Poudlard. Traduction. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour faire court, ceci est une traduction de la fiction anglaise "Tears" de cupcakes-and-wisdom. Elle est basé donc sur un dramione comme le dit le titre hein, rating M, et comme cucakes-and-wisdom le dit : "Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas !". Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ^-^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Des larmes. Des larmes, des larmes, toujours des larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais comme un con ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'étais un Malfoy ! Encore des larmes. Furieusement, j'essayais de les essuyer, mais elles continuaient de revenir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai vécu 6 putains d'années dans la même école qu'elle. Et c'est ce qu'elle reçoit ? Des larmes.

Des larmes pour l'amour qu'il n'a jamais pu avouer. Des larmes pour les taquineries sans fin; des taquineries pour les occasions perdues. Maintenant elle est partie. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon après ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais.

Il les détestait. Beaucoup d'entre eux. "Père". "Mère". "Tante" Bella. Beaucoup d'entre eux. Comment pouvaient-ils ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il était parti. Il ne devait pas les laisser voir ses larmes. Ses larmes auraient été, si elles avaient été vu, sa fin.

Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il avait vu, mais rien fait. Comme elle se pliait de douleur sur le sol, en criant et en pleurant. Plus de larmes. Elle ne saurait jamais à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le lui faire savoir. Pas après ça. Ni jamais.

Lentement, la lame coupait son poignet, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière. Et la façon dont il était couché, baignant dans son propre sang, sa dernière pensée était pour elle. Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de mon ÉNORME retard, il est impardonnable c'est certain ! Mais bon, me revoilà, vacances terminés, et traduction en vue ! J'espère terminer la traduction entière de tous les chapitres (du moins ceux en lignes). Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ^~^ !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Hermione POV

Elle se souvenait de tout. Ron et Harry, ils compatissaient, ils l'encourageaient, ou essayaient, et faisaient un effort pour être gentils, aimants et soucieux, même plus que d'habitude. Mais elle ne pouvait pas enlever son visage de sa tête. La regarder se faire torturer par sa tante sur le sol. La regarder avoir mal. Il était resté là, impassible : sans émotion. Silencieusement, elle fait mal. Elle faisait tellement mal.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, c'était certain. Mais cependant, elle sentait comme un lien la tirant vers lui avec tant de force… Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle était juste vexée, vraiment. Vexée qu'Harry et Ron aient eu raison de lui. Il était pire que son ennemi d'enfance, maintenant qu'il était son véritable ennemi.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour. Beaucoup de personnes la trouvaient parfaite, l'enviaient, lui souhaitaient une belle vie. Mais elle se trouvait loin d'être parfaite. Elle se voyait comme une traîtresse. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par Malfoy ? Tout au long de sa vie magique, son but a été de se battre. De se battre contre les démons et contre le monde magique. Etant née comme une moldue, Hermione était la première pour assister au préjudice des sorciers et sorcières dans l'Angleterre magique. Ça a été son but, sa motivation pour stopper cette cruauté. C'est ça qu'elle voulait éradiquer. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle regardait dans le miroir, impassible, elle s'est rendue compte que ce n'était pas sa plus grande priorité à présent. Maintenant, elle souhaitait simplement que la guerre se termine, et pour elle-même, pour sa vie, redevenir normal. Elle avait décidé que c'était les extraordinaires circonstances qui avaient déformé sa pensée, et que son cerveau pourtant très logique continuera de l'être quand tout serai fini. Malgré le léger confort qu'elle avait pris en cette pensée, sa n'arrêterait pas les larmes. Des larmes sans fin, nous semblaient-elles. Elles continuaient de dévaler ses joues, peu importe la force avec laquelle elle tentait de les retenir. Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes.

Harry POV

Il s'inquiétait à propos d'elle. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione Granger s'était brisé quand elle s'est faite torturée. Ce n'était pas physique, ses blessures étaient guéries, et ce n'était pas psychologique non plus, elle allait bien. Mais cette preuve disait le contraire à Harry.

Chaque nuit, il voulait se réveiller pour crier. Chaque nuit, il voulait partir, s'asseoir près de son lit, caresser ses cheveux soyeux et lui murmurer des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses yeux rouges et gonflés, et les mouchoirs partout dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les larmes silencieuses qui couraient doucement sur ses traits parfaits. Des larmes. Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes.

Draco POV

Ses yeux s'ouvrir avec hésitation, papillonnant contre la lumière aveuglante. Attendez, pourquoi se réveillait-il ? Ha, il doit être mort. Oui, il se revoyait allongé, pensant à elle. Alors il s'était réveillé. C'est ce à quoi l'enfer doit ressembler, songea-t-il. Vraiment précis. Il était dans le manoir des Malfoy, dans le salon, pour être précis. Allongé sur l'un des canapés Serpentard qui faisaient face au feu. Cette pièce avait toujours été comme l'enfer pour lui. Toujours. C'est ici, depuis tout petit, qu'il avait été vulnérable. Faible. Pathétique. C'était ici que son père voulait le punir. C'était ici qu'il avait rejoint le mage noir. C'était ici qu'il l'avait vu se faire torturer. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être mort. Il se sentait tellement vivant. Là encore, comment pourrait-il savoir ce que c'est que d'être mort ? Mais, quand il entendit la aigue voix et désagréable de sa tante, il gémit intérieurement. Il était vivant. L'enfer n'était pas aussi fort pour réussir à garder tante Bella. Il était vivant. Et maintenant plus de larmes tombaient. Des larmes, toujours des larmes.

Ron POV

Ron se sentait mal avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas la réconforter, ou la prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. Harry avait toujours était un frère pour Hermione, Ron pouvait le voir. Mais il pouvait aussi voir qu'Hermione avait changé. Elle ne souriait plus, et ça lui manquait. Il aimait son sourire. En fait, il aimait tout en elle. Oui, Ronald Billius Weasley était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Mais son sourire lui manquait, et il détestait ses larmes. Tant de larmes.

Draco POV

Il y avait eu tant de douleur quand il s'était réveillé. Sa soi-disante famille avait été déshonorée. Un Malfoy, une tentative de suicide ? Quelle honte. Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait apporté la honte à son nom, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça avait été le pire. Lucius avait du l'informer sur les raisons de son fils qui n'avait pas pu exécuter ses ordres. Il y avait eu du sang, beaucoup de sang. Et bien sûr, des larmes. Il semblait il y en avoir toujours de nos jours. Il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, c'est comme si elles représentaient sa conscience emprisonnée, il était blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas casser cette image de Malfoy. Mes les larmes, elles disaient tout. Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes.


End file.
